Dream, Reality
by Ella Anders
Summary: His dreams where grand. Just as he was. Brilliant and shining brightly. That was the biggest crock there was. Reality was anything but kind


_**Dream, Reality**_

 _By Ella Anders_

 _December 24th, 2016_

 _Summary: His dreams where grand. Just as he was. Brilliant and shining brightly. That was the biggest crock there was. Reality was anything but kind_

 _Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice is owned by MAPPA. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything._

 _Authoress' Notes: This, well, happened. Merry Christmas._

* * *

A sigh escaped his lips as he flopped over on his side. The blankets tangling around his frame as his face fell deeper into his pillow. Nails digging into the soft cushion, almost as if it was a stand-in for the debate in his mind. The fight going inside his subconscious.

Humor the idea of staying in bliss slumber, or join the land of the living. It wasn't the most trying question, yet never the less it was a feat that was nothing less than trying at the moment.

His lips pressed into a thin line. Dreams or reality. The two words appeared in his mind.

The line between the two had always been clear, well defined. And just as equally obtainable and laughable in the same breath.

It is, perhaps even wildest. Dreams he envisioned himself in so many different and glorious lights. From being able to be seen as an equal rival to his idol, Victor. To standing before the world as a shimmering gold metal hung from his neck.

As much as he enjoyed day-dreaming of such feats, perhaps more than he rightfully should. Never could he imagine working up either the nerve to pursue such aspirations. Nor express them. Not with words, or even his passion.

His dreams where grand. Just as he was. Brilliant and shining brightly.

That was the biggest crock there was.

Reality was anything but kind. The truth, as painful as it was, he still yet to find a way to accept it completely. He was, in the nicest way to put it, second rate. Mediocre at best. He wasn't talented at the sport he had devoted his life to. Everything he had achieved this far was only due to only thanks to his devotion. Passion and willingness to give everything he had. Sacrifice above all else.

But hard work didn't mean success. Sure, last year he had made it far. Almost to the winner's circle, to the gold that lighted the path before him- only to choke. And all before the people he loved, the entire world- and oh yeah, Victor.

Yep. That one stung badly.

Inside his mind, Yuri mentally shock his head. Dismissing the images of his darkest memories. No. He had enough of reliving those moments. Enough of feeling the effects of the depression that followed.

Life he might not control. But his dreams- he liked to think he had better range of that. So instead a new thought came to mind, standing tall and proud as he accepted gold. And standing right there cheering him on was Victor.

After caring such ideas in his heart and mind for what felt like a lifetime. He couldn't help but to feel slightly embarrassed. And nostalgic at such naive childish whims. After all it had been the only thing to help make the sleepless nights after his loses lessen the aching in his heart.

It was only the dream that helped power his devotion. Still it did make his heart skip a beat as the visions dashed across his mind. Bring upon a bright smile across his still slumbering face.

But that grin fade as he found himself slowly regaining consciousness. The pleasantry had faded to dust, and in its place annoyance formed. As did one single train of thought; what was that horrid noise. It was loud, obnoxious. Anything past that was only a guess to the once sleeping man. He did make a halfhearted attempts to try and identity whatever it was supposed to be. Not that it really mattered.

Gathering all his might, Yuri raised his right arm and _whack_! His arm came into contact with something hard.

At first the man still laid there, arm extended out. But it has only taken a few seconds to realize just what he had done. As reality occurred, a voice though his thoughts. But he couldn't comprehend the words.

It was English that much he registered. Past that- nothing.

His eyes squinted shut, "It's too early to translate English." He retorted in his native tongue. With a grumble, his arm feel back to his side. His hand grabbing at the blankets and yanking them towards his body. He opened his mouth to say something more, but only managed a single word in English. "Sleep."

There was no immediate response, a sign that Yuri took as good. Nor wanted to try and press. With a grin returned to his face, he started to fall back to sleep. Back to his dream.

But the sound of his name eliminated any chance of that. Under his breath, the man started to grumble a few select words. Almost as if his unseen counterpart had managed to pick up on his musings, a familiar phrase echoed. Despite the man not knowing the true translation, he had a general ideas of what it was to the effect of. But that point Yuri could care less.

With a sigh, Yuri wrapped his arms around the pillow and scrunched up his noise. Assuring himself that he must be imaging things.

"Yuri", once more Yuri could hear his voice called out. Unlike before, the sleeping man didn't stir from his deepening slumber. The lack of reaction however didn't set well for the owner of the voice.

The bed began to shift some and the bedding ruffled under the pressure of weight. And was it just Yuri or was he suddenly warmer?

He felt his arm being shock lightly, and the wet hand caress his cheek.

"Sleeping beauty," the same voice called out in a sing-song tone. A deep laugh followed suit, "Do you require true love's kiss to wake?"

With the sensation of something brushing across his lips, Yuri's eyes flew open. And landed on a blurry slight. Though he couldn't manage the details. He was able to quickly identity the blob of white and silver that leaned over his own body.

Though his cheeks burned as bright and warm. In a way Yuri couldn't help but to stop the smirk that was forming across his face. A task that was much harder with another pair of lips brushed up against his own. "V-Vi-Victor."

The blob, er- Victor returned the grin. "Sleep well, sleeping beauty?"

Yuri straightened, reaching for his glasses that had been placed on the bedside stand. After sliding the frames onto his face he focused on Victor's smiling face. His bare chest and also noticed the fact that his coach was clothed in nothing but a towel.

After seeing Yuri's eyes fall to below his waist, Victor pushed his chest closer to his lover's. "I know I said we weren't going to marry unless you won gold…"

What Victor said went above Yuri's head. Because somehow, as dreamlike as this moment was. It was normal. His normal. And he wanted to saver every second he had with Victor. No matter how many or few he had.


End file.
